1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet systems and more particularly pertains to a water conservation apparatus designed for use in toilet tanks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with examples of devices designed to save water in toilets. As can be appreciated, most of these devices are directed to reducing the amount of water required during a typical flush. However, there are apparently no commercially available devices designed to sense toilet leakage and when such leakage is determined to exist, to then shut off the main water supply to the toilet.
Although not commercially available, there is at least one patented device designed to automatically shut off the flow of water to a toilet bowl in the event of leakage. In this respect, U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,377, which issued to Richard Weir on Feb. 20, 1990, discloses an automatic water flow shutoff for stuck or defective flow valves in toilet tanks which utilizes a time delayed movement action. A secondary float will rise to push against the main ball float, thereby to effectively shut off water flow in those circumstance when the main toilet tank fails to fill with water after a flush. The secondary float employs the weight of water within a secondary container to hold it in a non-contacting position beneath the main ball float. In the event that the water drains out of the main tank, a small weep hole in a secondary bellows allows the water to drain out of the secondary container whereby the secondary float rises to come into contact with the main ball float, thus to shut off the main water flow valve. While being functional for its intended purpose, it appears that this device has not yet been commercially exploited for whatever unknown reasons and accordingly, there still appears to be a continuing need for new and improved automatic shutoff devices for leaking toilet tanks wherein such devices could be economically manufactured and reliably operated. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.